Fuck Me, Capt!
by EenieMeanie12
Summary: Meskipun Mingyu terlambat sekalipun, pesawat tak akan terbang tanpa pilotnya, kan? Meanie. PWP. Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu. GS.


**Fuck me, Capt**

 **by EenieMeanie12**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS) X Kim Mingyu**

 **WARNING!!!!!**

 **FANFICTION INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR-UNSUR DEWASA JADI BAGI KALIAN-KALIAN YANG TIDAK SUKA ATAU JIJIK ATAU BELUM CUKUP UMUR, SILAHKAN MENINGGALKAN PAGE INI SECEPATNYA!!!!!!!**

Ruangan itu sepi, tidak ada orang. Tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik, disana, iya di bawah meja yang itu, ada pakaian berserakan disana. Kemeja putih, gstring merah muda, dan rokspan biru muda tergeletak disana. Di balik pintu yang tidak tertutup dipojok ruangan, suara jeritan tertahan dan geraman rendah terdengar samar. Dan dari celah pintu itu, Wonwoo sedang _digenjot_ keras oleh pemuda gagah dibelakangnya.

_

 _Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Mingyu, si Captain, yang sedang duduk disofa dengan ipad ditangannya menoleh. Mendapati si pramugari cantiknya masuk sambil membawa koper dan sekotak bekal ditangan kirinya dengan wajah cemberut setelah menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Wanita manis itu berjalan mendekat, lebih tepatnya menghentakan kakinya. Terlihat sekali sedang kesal. Mingyu hanya terkekeh.

"Kemari." Ucapnya sambil tangannya memberi kode, masih dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya karena melihat tingkah _bawahannya_ merajuk. Wonwoo dengan asal menaruh kotak bekalnya diatas meja kerja Mingyu dan langsung duduk dipangkuan MingyuMendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengukung Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya yang kini berada disandaran kursi belakang Mingyu. Dan dari jarak sedekat ini Mingyu bisa mencium aroma manis dari Wonwoo. Tatapannya nyalang dan jarak wajah mereka tidak lebih dari 10 cm.

 _Dia menggodaku atau bagaimana?_

Walaupun tanpa digodapun Mingyu akan selalu berfikiran liar dan tergoda sendiri.

"Kau," Wonwoo berucap dengan penuh penekanan sambil tangannya menunjuk ke hidung Mingyu. "Jangan seenaknya pergi-pergi begitu!"

Sekarang tangan itu memencet hidung Mingyu dan mencubitnya keras. Tak pelak membuat Mingyu meringis sendiri.

"Bahkan tanpa membangunkanku!" Ditambah dengan gesture lainnya, seperti tangannya yang sekarang meninju pelan dada bidang Mingyu. Jika Wonwoo mulai mengoceh, maka Mingyu akan diam mendengarkan. Tapi kali ini Mingyu agak susah untuk fokus karena Wonwoo mengoceh panjang terlalu bersemangat ditambah tubuhnya agak melonjak dan tanpa sadar mengenai bagian sensitive Mingyu.

"Kalau aku terlambat bagaimana? Kau mau meninggalkanku sendiri selama seminggu?!" Wonwoo mengomel sambil memajukan bibirnya. Mingyu meremat pinggang Wonwoo dan menghentikan pergerakan wanita itu.

Mingyu pusing. _Adik_ nya berdenyut di bawah sana dan aroma manis Wonwoo yang biasanya menenangkan sangat tidak membantu kali ini. "Baby,"

Rendah dan dalam. Fuck. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat Wonwoo merinding.

"Maaf aku pergi lebih dulu, tapi bisakah kau geser sedikit?" ucap Mingyu setengah meringis. Tentu saja. Sebentar lagi ia harus terbang tapi _adiknya_ bahkan sudah setengah berdiri karena sedikit tekanan bokong Wonwoo.

"Kau mengusirku?! Woah, jinjja." Wajah Wonwoo berubah sengit. Tapi saat Mingyu meremas bokongnya, ia mendelik kaget.

Wonwoo merona parah saat menunduk kebawah dan melihat ada tonjolan disana, dibawahnya, dan ia bisa merasakan tonjolan itu menyundul bokongnya. Astaga. Wonwoo baru akan benar-benar beranjak sebelum tangan Mingyu lagi-lagi meremat pinggulnya dan membawanya semakin mendekat. Wangi mint Mingyu masuk ke hidungnya dan ia merasa sangat jalang saat tiba-tiba merasa panas hanya karenanya. Diperburuk dengan,

"Daripada suaramu habis untuk mengomel, lebih baik mendesah untukku."

saat itu juga Wonwoo basah.

_

"Aah.. pelanhh sedik-- AHH FUCK!" Wonwoo menjerit bagai gadis yang diperawani saat Mingyu malah menumbuk dengan telak sweetspotnya didalam sana.

"Sayang, gadis manis tidak boleh berkata kasar." Hanya dengan bisikan Mingyu ditelinganya bahkan bisa membuatnya semakin merasa gerah. Mingyu melupakan fakta bahwa Wonwoo bukan seorang gadis lagi sejak ia gagahi pertamakalinya.

Mingyu meraih sebelah payudara sintal Wonwoo dan meremasnya keras, membuat Wonwoo menjerit. Sebelah tangannya mengerjai kewanitaan Wonwoo, menggodanya disana dengan menekan halus pusat rangsangan Wonwoo. Sementara pinggulnya terus bergerak statis, cepat, dan keras.

Wonwoo pusing, kepalanya berdenyut karena ini terlalu nikmat hingga membuatnya tersiksa. Ia makin merona saat melihat pantulan dirinya yang begitu berantakan didepan Mingyu yang terlihat sangat mendominasi dibelakangnya. Tangannya meraih surai Mingyu dibelakangnya, sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatan yang ia terima.

"Gyuuhh- Aahh, lebiih dalam-aaah!"

Wonwoo tak kuasa menahan desahan liarnya. Permainan Mingyu terlalu hebat. Kewanitaannya berdenyut, menandakan pelepasannya yang sudah semakin dekat. Dan Mingyu yang merasakan itu menggeram rendah, merasa dijepit dengan ketat dibawah sana. Rasanya Mingyu tak akan pernah puas dengan ini. Wonwoo semakin dekat dan dengan beberapa tusukan keras dari Mingyu, ia menjeritkan desahan kepuasaan saat berhasil mencapai titik putihnya.

Mingyu menghentaknya dari belakang. Mendorong punggungnya hingga ia terjatuh lemas dihadapan Mingyu. Dari bawah sini, Wonwoo bisa melihat milik Mingyu yang masih gagah berdiri dengan uratnya yang menonjol. Wonwoo menjilat bibirnya tak sabar. Mingyu melihat itu dan tersenyum miring.

"You want it, babe?" Mingyu menggenggam miliknya dan Wonwoo membalasnya dengan anggukan disertai tatapan sayu yang menggoda. Mingyu mendekatkan penisnya ke wajah Wonwoo yang sudah menanti dibawahnya. Menepukkan kepala penisnya pada pipi Wonwoo.

"Sambut dia, sayang." Mingyu menjambak rambut Wonwoo dan memasukan penisnya dengan paksa ke mulut Wonwoo hingga membuat Wonwoo sedikit tersedak. Sementara Mingyu sangat menikmati panasnya mulut Wonwoo yang melingkupi penisnya. Wonwoo memaju-mundurkan penis Mingyu dimulutnya, memainkannya dengan gigi-gigi dan lidahnya, menghisap keras, dan melepaskannya, menimbulkan bunyi _plop_ yang Wonwoo sukai.

"Yesss, Good girl."Mingyu mendongakan kepalanya keatas merasakan kenikmatan dibawah sana. Saat dirasa kejantanannya berdenyut akan sampai, Mingyu melepaskannya dengan paksa. Membuat Wonwoo merasa terganggu dan tangannya ingin meraih penis Mingyu lagi. Sayangnya, ia kalah cepat dengan Mingyu yang langsung menariknya, membuatnya menungging hingga memperlihatkan kewanitaannya yang sudah sangat basah. Mingyu mencolek cairan Wonwoo dan menjilat jarinya. Manis. Wonwoonya selalu manis.

 _Slap_ "Kau keluar duluan, sayang." Ucap Mingyu penuh dominasi setelah menampar kasar pantatnya. Setetes cairan mengalir melewati paha dalamnya. Ia semakin basah.

 _Slap_ "I know you liked it."

 _Slap_

 _Slap_ Jemari Mingyu membelai kewanitaannya dengan pelan. Hanya menggoda dan membuat Wonwoo yang masih menungging menggerakan tubuhnya ke jari Mingyu. Ingin dimasuki. Aahhhh, Mingyuuhh pleasee,"

Satu jari Mingyu selipkan di clitoris Wonwoo. Menekannya perlahan hingga membuat Wonwoo ngilu. Dan tanpa ampun, ia langsung menghentakkan ketiga jarinya masuk ke vagina Wonwoo. Mengaduknya dengan cepat dan menggoda. Tubuh Wonwoo semakin bergetar saat merasakan lidah Mingyu ikut andil divaginanya. Bergerak liar mengobrak-abrik isinya dan menyedotnya dengan keras. Wonwoo menjerit. Lagi-lagi ini terlalu membuatnya lemas.

"AHH-Mingyu!! Pleasee, ughh,"

Wonwoo merasa pening. Ia akan sampai lagi. Tapi Mingyu menghentikannya. Membuat hasratnya yang sudah akan meledak kembali mereda. Ia menatap penuh harap, dan selanjutnya benar-benar tak mengecewakannya. Mingyu menghentaknya dengan penisnya yang masih tegak dan keras. Lebih menyenangkan. Wonwoo mendesah keras disertai dengan umpatan kasar tentang betapa panjangnya Mingyu.

"Fuck you, Wonwoo. Jangan menjepitku terlalu keras," Mingyu menggeram, dan Wonwoo malah semakin mengetatkan pijatannya dipenis Mingyu. Membuat Mingyu lupa segalanya dan semakin menumbuk Wonwoo dengan kasar. Wonwoo mendesah genit, merasa senang bisa menggoda Mingyu. Ia meremas kedua payudaranya, mencoba mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih dari yang sudah ada. Dan setelah sekian jeritan dan tumbukan, mereka keluar bersama.

Mingyu mencabut penisnya dari vagina Wonwoo. Membuat lelehan spermanya mengalir keluar dari vagina Wonwoo yang kini terkapar lemah. Sangat erotis.

Wonwoo merasakan lengannya ditarik dan membuatnya berdiri mau tak mau. Mingyu mendekapnya erat dan menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan kiri seperti anak bocah. Mereka masih telanjang dan Wonwoo merasa sangat nyaman berada didekapan Mingyu.

"Aku tau kau lelah tapi kita ada penerbangan 10 menit lagi, sayang." Mingyu berucap geli dan membuat Wonwoo mendelikan matanya.

"Siapa yang menyerangku duluan?!" Wonwoo berucap sengit.

"Siapa yang datang dan langsung menggodaku, hm?" Mingyu berucap geli. Dan dibalas dengan rona merah di kedua pipi Wonwoo. Astaga. Manis sekali.

Mingyu, seorang captain pilot dan Wonwoo, sebagai pramugarinya.

Meskipun ia terlambat sekalipun, pesawat tidak mungkin terbang tanpa captainnya, kan?


End file.
